skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 19, 2006
Kayla: Oh, wow. Look at these. Look at that. There's a picture of us with Benjy when he was a little boy. Steve: That big hair. Kayla: Laughs Oh, gosh. Steve: That was some souvenir we brought back from our honeymoon, huh? Kayla: Yeah. Steve: Who would have thought such a sweet kid could turn out to be Stefano DiMera's son? Kayla: I know. It's just crazy, isn't it? Steve: You were pretty out of it when he showed up out of the blue at the hospital when we were in quarantine. Kayla: Well, it's been such a long time. Does he look completely different? Steve: No. Exactly the same. You'd know him in a heartbeat. Kayla: If he ever comes back. Steve: He said he would. Kayla: You came back to me. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: I still can't believe you remember everything. Steve: Everything. Kayla: Giggles Steve: I want to make love to you right here, right now. Kayla: So what's stopping you? Steve: Nothing. I'm just feeling so romantical. Kayla: Giggles Steve: Can we do it like on our honeymoon, where I carried you across the threshold? Kayla: I don't -- Steve: Let's do that. Let's go outside. Come on, baby. Kayla: How about we just stay in here? Steve: No, let me carry you across. Kayla: No, we'll stay in here. Oh, brother. Hope: Oh, uh... looks like I missed a chapter or two. Kayla: Hope, what a surprise. Hope: Apparently. So what exactly am I interrupting? Kayla: Um...he remembers. Steve: That's right. I'm back. Good to see you again, sweet thing. Hope: Oh, my God. Oh, my God, Steve, this is wonderful. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: There's still years he can't account for and some gaps in his memory. Hope: But you remember your life with Kayla. Well, congratulations. How did this happen? Kayla: Well, I took him to a place I knew held a lot of memories, hoping it would trigger something. Steve: And it did. Hope: Wow, that sounds just... Kayla: What? Steve: Unbelievable? What's the matter, Hope? You think I'm still faking? Kayla: Steve told me how you and Bo wrote all those memories down for him so that he could use them to -- Steve: Lie to you. Kayla: No, to save my life. That's why I had to take him to someplace that we had been before. I just had to find out what was real, and I did. And I just want to thank you for everything that you did. Hope: Oh, Kay, I am just so happy for you. Kayla: Well, speaking of being happy for people, I hear that Bo moved back home. Hope: Yes, he did. Let's just say your daughter had a little something to say about it. Steve: Our little girl's a matchmaker? So that worked out, did it? Hope: Well, we still have some things we need to work through, and Bo's not sure he'll ever be reinstated back on the force, which is really hard on him, especially now. Kayla: Why? Hope: The reason I came by here was to tell you Max is missing. Kayla: Since when? Hope: Since earlier tonight. Mimi's with him. Roman's heading up the investigation. It looks like they were kidnapped from the garage. Steve: Wow. Kayla: Do my parents know? Hope: Yeah, they're taking it really hard. Kayla: I'm gonna get my coat. I think we should head over there, all right? Steve: Okay, sweetness. Hope: Welcome back. Steve: It's good to be me again. Hope: Does Billie know? Steve: deeply No. Not yet. You know, Hope, those cheat sheets you made for me really helped me out with Kayla. You got anything to help with Billie? Hope: I think I'm gonna let you handle this one on your own. You'll be fine. Steve: It's not me I'm worried about. Hope: Bo, look who's back! Bo: Hey, Kay. Welcome home. Kayla: Thank you. Where's mom? Bo: She's in the kitchen. She'll be happy to see you. Steve: What's up, man? Looks like you were on your way out. Bo: Yeah, pop is out looking for Max, and I'm gonna go find him and bring him home. Steve: Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later. Bo: Okay, good to see you. Oh, what are you hitting me for? Bo: I just -- I want to talk to Steve for a second. Hey, hey. I hear the news. Steve has been replaced with the old, classic model. Steve: Oh, yeah. Nick Stockton has officially left the building. Bo: Nice. Steve: And I seem to remember you owe me some money from back in 1989. Kayla: Right. Bo: I guess there's still some kinks in the old memory bank. Hey, listen, man. I need some help. Steve: Yeah? You got it. Bo: We'll be back shortly. I'll have him back. Steve: I got a job. Steve: You sure you know what you're doing? Bo: Oh, yeah. Victor's my biological father. I know this house inside and out. Steve: You ever broken in before? Bo: Not recently. Steve: Are you sure he's not home? Bo: Yeah, he's away on a business trip. When he's gone, so's the help. The way to disable the security system is to cut the feed wire to the alarm. It's right over here. Steve: You're gonna need this, brother. Bo: Thanks, man. It's good to have you back. Steve: It's good to be back. Kayla: Hey, baby, sorry to interrupt. Stephanie: That's okay. Is there news? Kayla: No, your grandfather still isn't home yet. Stephanie: You think he's still out looking for Max? Kayla: I think he won't stop until he does, so I was gonna go out looking for him. Do you want to come with me? Stephanie: Sure. Kayla: Chelsea. Bo: Keep an eye out, would you? Steve: Yeah, I'll keep "an eye" out. Bo: Chuckles Come on. Steve: What's the matter, dude? You losing your touch? Bo: Okay, smart guy. You give it a try. Steve: With pleasure. Bo: What the...? Steve: After you, Beauregard. Bo: Shh, shh! Wow. Man. Steve: Chuckles Steve: What exactly are we looking for? Bo: Anything that might lead us to Max and Mimi. Steve: Oh, the elusive "anything that might lead us to." Bo: Yeah. Steve: You really think Kiriakis has those kids stashed somewhere, huh? Bo: Hey, when you were working for him, he... what's that smell? Steve: Inhales Ew, that's antiseptic. That takes me back to my bedpan days at the hospice. Bo: Nice. Steve: I don't know. Maybe Kiriakis is getting germ-a-phobic in his old age. Bo: Could be. Steve: It's coming from over here, right? Bo: You follow your nose. Steve: Whew. Steve: exhales Whew, it's getting stronger. Bo: Wow. Steve. We got a piano hinge here. Steve: Uh-oh. That means it's a door. Bo: Yep. Steve: Oh, man. Bo: Hey, look at this. Steve: I don't remember Kiriakis ever using a wheelchair. Bo: He's not in a wheelchair. His wounded son might be using this, though. static This is stellar security's armed response. Steve: I thought you said you disabled the system. Bo: Victor must have updated to a silent alarm. Steve: That's not good. Bo: No, that's not good. Steve: What are you doing in there? Come on. Bo: Hey, hey. December 19, 2006